Stair
by Urby
Summary: If you really want to annoy people, lounge on the stairs and take up all the room. Demand a password!


Project AWSIF - Part 2

_If you really want to annoy people, lounge on the stairs and take up all the room. Demand a password!_

Disclaimer: I'm flattered you think I'm creative enough to make and thus own Tales of Symphonia, but ah, I do not.

Mmmyes, I've been meaning to post this, no really. Finished this in November or something. I'm so lazy, heehee.

Also - this is so random and pointlessly stupid it may offend people. Just so you know. You can tell I've gotten into my Halloween candy (IT HAS TWIX!1) If you're the kind who reads things just to get upset at them (coughsheeloydscough) go away, please.

Crimson timeline, mmmyes. Just so ya ain't confuzzed. If you still are, please go read it - I heard it's a great story. (I wrote it, man!)

* * *

"Stair"

By Urby (Free with every purchase)

The whole thing was an accident, really. 

The way she got on the stairs was a result of exhaustion and laziness. Eager to get some rest, she had rushed to her room and dumped all her stuff upstairs and dashed down to help everyone else. Then she had tripped on something, slid down a few steps (which hurt like a scribble) decided she didn't want to get up and stayed there.

So that's how Sheena ended up on the stairs.

They weren't very wide (which is part of the reason it hurt) and now she was comfortably more-or-less stuck. It wasn't the fluffy bed that she would have wanted, but she was already horizontal (diagonal, okay) and her fatigue decided to hit her like an anvil. It was half she didn't want to get up, half she _couldn't_ get up.

So, like I said before, Sheena ended up on the stairs.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, others wanted to go upstairs to do what she did (minus the trip and fall part)

"Sheena...?" Zelos asked, arms full of travel bags.

"Zelos," she said flatly, not really in the mood to talk.

"What are you doing?" he flopped the bags down. He'd been the unfortunate appointed to 'bag duty', the one responsible for getting all the bags in the right room while everyone collapsed in front of the fireplace and got something to eat. It was something Sheena was going to volunteer for but the stairs decided she shouldn't.

"Blocking your way," Sheena propped her head with her hand, arching her eyebrow in a 'well, uh, duh' way.

"Well...I need to get up," he knelt to her eye level.

"I'm sure," Sheena snorted.

"Gonna let me through?" he asked softly.

"Nope," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Why not?" he cocked his head a bit, resting his chin on his hands.

"Because...I need..." Sheena slowed her words down to give her enough time to think, "a password."

"A password!" Zelos coughed in disbelief.

"Yeap," Sheena flopped on her back. Realizing this gave him a rather...nice view, she crossed her arms with a yawn.

Wisely, Zelos decided not to go about guessing this 'password', and didn't try going about finding a way over the lady (which would be painful for both)

"You know, you really shouldn't lie down like that," he mused.

"Why not?" she blinked, not liking that little playful tone in his voice.

He was silent for a moment, the smile on his face indicating he was going to do something she wasn't going to like.

"Because..." he grinned, "it leaves...your midsection unprotected!" with that said, he pounced, attacking her belly with tickles.

"What the crap!" Sheena gasped in between laughs, flailing about. "Stop...stop it! I'm warning you!"

"Nope," Zelos grinned, fuzzing up her hair as well.

"Stop, you're killing me," Sheena hooted, trying to free herself and hitting his head with a fist.

"I can see your gravestone now," Zelos used a hand to wave in front of them for dramatic emphasis, "Here lies Sheena..."

"Tragically slain by a certain redhead Chosen," Sheena finished, shifting into a more comfortable position because she couldn't free herself, "then I'll haunt you as a ghost, you'll regret it then!"

"I'm sure I will," Zelos laughed, resting his chin on her head.

Presently, Colette wombled by to go get something from her bag, spied both of them in what she assumed to be a cuddling position and smirked mischievously. (Colette, mischievous? Gasasp)

"And...what are you two doing?" she giggled, her wings twitching in that way they always did when she was plotting.

"He's killing me," Sheena yawned boredly, prompting a soft chuckle from her captor.

"Doesn't look like it," Colette leaned forward, a finger on her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Very, very slowly," her friend clarified, trying to blow a strand away from her face, which stubbornly fell back. "Stupid hair."

"You seem to be enjoying it," if Colette had a tail, it would be knocking chairs over by now.

"Not that bad," Sheena admitted, allowing herself a tiny smile. "It's not painful, at least."

Colette simply nodded and smiled, her mouth forming the words "Yeah, I guess..."

"You guys hungry?" she piped, realizing they hadn't had anything to eat.

"Kinda," Sheena meeped.

"Sorta," Zelos mawped.

"Ish?" Colette finished.

"Yeah," Sheena gnawed on the nearest thing at hand, a piece of Zelos' hair. There was no reaction so either he didn't notice or didn't care.

"Stew tonight," Colette looked away absently, "Genis. Not his best work, though..."

"Oh, posh," Sheena sighed, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. "I felt like rice today..."

"Anyway, why are all our bags here?" Colette gestured to the travel sacks, who were all pleasantly lounging about so well you could have sworn one of them would yawn any minute.

"Couldn't get past," Zelos explained.

"Why not?" Colette tipped her head a bit, resting her chin on her hands.

"Because I Said So," Sheena clipped each word sharply.

"Can _I_ get through?" Colette cleared her throat.

There was a pause.

"No," Zelos finally said.

"Eh?" the little angel was boggled.

"We need..." Sheena began dramatically,

"A password!" Zelos finished with a grand air. Sheena beamed, making a few assenting noises and bobbing her head up and down.

"A...pass. Word?" Colette gawked.

"Yeap," Zelos grinned. "Won't let you through without it!"

"Uhhh..." the little Chosen started, looking rather crestfallen. "(Word)?" (No, I'm not telling you what it is...oh, make something up, man!)

"Wrong," Sheena yawned.

"Ohhh..." the angel nibbled on her finger, trying to think.

Just then, oh, whaddayaknow, Lloyd passed, trying to find his friend (cough - his lady love). He spied Colette and glomped her happily, noogieing her.

"Don't vanish like that! Do you know how annoying it is to run around looking for you before I'm done with my food?"

"No, I don't!" Colette gasped, trying to free herself, but deep down not wanting to get out.

"It's enough to _kill_!" Lloyd pulled at her cheeks, pretending to chomp on her head.

"Help, help! I'm being eaten by a red monster!"

"Yum," Lloyd slobbered, nibbling on some of her hair. "Tastes like...marshmallows!"

"Ack!" Sheena suddenly exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

Silence.

"What's wrong?" Zelos asked softly, nudging her.

"Marshmallows..." Sheena groaned.

"Yes?" Colette urged her on.

"They're...soft and fluffy!"

More silence.

"And...they taste good...? What?"

"Did you get that?" Zelos coughed.

"Nope," Lloyd admitted.

"Wish I had some marshmallows right now," Colette whined to her girl friend (not to be confused with girlfriend) while the two men chatted about something, something that probably made sense OMG.

"No you wouldn't," Sheena mumbled.

"Really?" Colette challenged.

"Yep. Cuz...I'd steal them!"

The two ladies glared at each other, looking as if they were going to snap and start a fight, until Sheena blurted "Owl!"

Apparently, this was absolutely hilarious, because the ladies began laughing so hard a few other people staying at the inn woke up and vowed to never to stay in cheap hotels ever again.

"Okay, I think you need to eat something and go to sleep," Zelos got up, carrying the ninja over his shoulder. "Seriously, laughing at little birdies."

"Put me down!" Sheena flailed halfheartedly, not enough energy to put up much of a fight. However, she did have enough pep to scream and complain animatedly.

"And you, you're dozing off already," Lloyd addressed the little angel in his arms.

"Not," she snorted.

"Are too," Lloyd pinched her nose, "you're just about zonked out already!"

"Am not," Colette frowned, restraining a yawn threatening to disagree with her.

"Besides, it's late," Lloyd nuzzled her head, "you should be asleep by now."

"So should you, then," Colette grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Okay, fine, both of us should," Lloyd got up, making sure his prize was safe and sound in his arms.

"You can't!" Colette waved frantically.

"Hm?" Lloyd inquired, looking at Colette's urgent face.

"Can't go past here," Colette pointed.

Lloyd stared dumbly.

"Why not? There's nothing dangerous, is there?" Lloyd stepped over the step Colette pointed at.

"Nonono!" Colette struggled. "We haven't guessed the password yet!"

"So that's what all this fuss was about!" Lloyd tried not to laugh. "But...I don't see anyone asking for one."

"We could," Colette flapped her wings.

Lloyd shrugged and sat down on the steps, blocking the way. "Okay."

* * *

"Lemmie through."

"Nope."

"What?"

"Can't let you any further."

"What? Why!"

"What's the password?"

"Aurgh, just let me pass!"


End file.
